Kiss me Through the Phone
by Glambertxxx
Summary: Kradam is married and poor Kris is sick, he doesn't want to get Adam sick too so he offers to sleep in the other room. The only problem is that they are both turned on but can't touch each other. But thats why they invented cell phones right?


"No Adam, you have a string of concerts coming up, we can't risk you getting sick, I'll sleep in the guest bedroom," Kris wiped his nose with a tissue and coughed into his elbow.

"But baby," Adam made a pouty face from the bed.

His husband Kris was in the doorway of their shared bedroom continuing the protest.

"I don't want to get you sick sweetie," Kris pouted right back at him, mostly mocking him.

"Fine," Adam developed an attitude and rolled over facing away for Kris and mumbled, "I guess I'll just have to take care of this hard-on all by myself."

Kris sighed. "Don't do that to me, you know I wish I could help you with that, more than anything right now. I have the same problem over here."

Adam turned over his shoulder to smile at his husband across the room. "We can wear masks, play doctor," he teased.

"No Adam," Kris held his ground but he was extremely tempted.

"Fine," Adam turned back over and pulled the covers over himself.

"I love you," Kris called out.

"I love you too," Adam sighed.

"Goodnight baby," Kris shut the bedroom door and headed toward the guest bedroom.

Kris got into the room and didn't bother turning on the lights but climbed immediately into the bed. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as the bed he and husband usually shared but he had to live with this for now, he couldn't risk Adam getting sick. He missed having Adam's body wrapped around him as he slept. And the problem in his pajama pants was not going away. Kris grabbed the pillow from the other side of the queen sized bed and held it close, wrapped an arm around it and was pretending it was Adam. This wasn't working.

Kris felt his pocket vibrate, he had forgotten he had dropped his cell phone into it earlier. As he retrieved it and saw that it was his husband calling from just the other room and laughed to himself and accepted the call.

"Yes baby?" Kris asked.

"How 'bout a little phone sex?" Adam offered with a smile in his voice.

"You read my mind," Kris grinned and reached down into his pajama pants.

"Mmm, are you touching yourself for me Kristopher?" Adam asked.

"Mmhmm," Kris moaned back his reply. "Are you?" he asked.

"I'm laying here on our bed, without the covers, on my back stroking myself. Wishing it was your hand instead of my own," Adam teased.

"You are a cruel cruel man baby," Kris said through gritted teeth.

Adam giggled.

"What are you doing? Describe it to me," Adam questioned.

"I'm laying here in the dark, bundled up in the covers, hand on my cock, pumping it...lightly," Kris bit his lip.

"Mmm, take the covers off of yourself baby, it's gunna get hot," Adam directed.

Kris did as he was told, and took off his pajama bottoms and his briefs while he was at it. He had already been shirtless so now he lay in the guest bed completely naked. And continued to stroke himself.

"I'm completely naked for you now," Kris whispered into the phone.

"Oh Kris, you have no idea how hard it is for me to not get up and come jump on you in that bed after you just said that to me," Adam told him.

"Please don't, I'd have to punish you. I'm in quarantine right now, no touching," Kris scolded kiddingly.

"Tell me how badly you want me," Adam questioned, his breath was quickening so Kris realized he was working himself pretty hard.

"I want you so badly Adam, if I wasn't sick I would have that cock of yours so deep down my throat, mmm I can taste it now," Kris teased while continuing to take care of himself.

"Oh Kris," Adam moaned.

"Hey now slow down, I'm not anywhere close. Tell me what you would do to me if I wasn't sick and you in this room with me right now," Kris questioned.

Adam exhaled calming himself down and not so close to orgasm. "Baby if I was there I would start by kissing you, slowly. Then I would leave a trail of hot wet kisses down your chest leading toward your beautiful cock."

As Kris listened to Adam say this he tried simulating this by sucking on his finger and slowly trailing the spit soaked digit down his chest lower and lower.

"And then I would circle my palm around your cock and begin pumping it slowly white continuing to plant hot kisses around your groin."

"Mmm, Adam," Kris panted.

"Do you like that?" Adam questioned.

"More than you know," Kris answered.

"Mmm one second baby I'm gunna put you on speaker and put the phone on my chest so you can still hear me, I just need two hands," Adam said. "You do the same thing for me, you are going to need two hands for what you're about to do."

Kris did as he was told and held his breath for the next directions.

"You still there?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Kris answered.

"Okay, now I want you to suck on your index finger, get it nice and wet for me," Adam commanded.

"Mmm," Kris moaned as he sucked the digit, knowing perfectly well the sound of him moaning while sucking something would turn Adam on. "I wish this was your cock I was sucking Adam," Kris teased.

"Oh honey don't insult me, you know I'm way bigger than that," Adam said.

Kris laughed out loud, even in the hottest of moments Adam had to always to defend his manhood.

"I know that Adam," Kris laughed.

"Is your finger wet yet ?" Adam impatiently questioned.

"Yeah one sec," Kris replied and continued sucking and pulled his soaking wet digit from his mouth with a purposeful loud 'pop'.

"I just shook all over from that Kristopher," Adam informed him

Kris smiled to himself.

"Okay baby, spread your legs for me, opened wide," Adam commanded.

Kris did just as he was told. Spreading himself out across the bed, his legs bent at the knee opened wide, he wasn't stupid he knew what Adam was going to demand of him next.

"Mmm baby, start rubbing your hole with your wet finger, prepare yourself," Adam told him continuing to stroke himself to the vision of Kris carrying out when he had just told him to do.

Kris reached between his legs and began rubbing his tight ring of muscle with his wet digit, he felt it begin to loosen and relax.

"Mmm baby, I wish this was your tongue," Kris moaned biting his lip.

"Mmm damn Kristopher, you keep saying things like that and you will have to finish on your own," Adam joked.

"I'm only trying to tease you Adam," Kris innocently replied.

"I know...keep doing it," Adam instructed. "Are you ready for penetration?"

"Oh, I was suppose to wait until you told me?" Kris laughed. "My bad."

"Shut up baby," Adam smiled, "Just keep sliding it in and out, does it feel good?"

"Oh yeah," Kris exhaled.

"Are you imagining that its my finger?" Adam questioned.

"Mmhmm," Kris whimpered. "I'm stroking my cock too, oh Adam I wish you were in here doing this to me."

"I wish that too baby," Adam said continuing to tug his cock."Add another finger baby, stretch yourself," Adam instructed.

"Okay," Kris replied.

When Adam heard a whimper he knew that Kris was carrying out his instructions.

"I added two more," Kris informed Adam anchoring his heels into the bed and pressing down on the fingers inside of his tight body.

"Mmm, baby are you ready for something bigger?" Adam asked.

"You're not coming in here Adam," Kris sighed.

Adam laughed. "I didn't say that, look in the bedside drawer," he directed.

Kris was confused, he kept his three fingers inside of himself as he leaned over and reached blindly into the bedside table. At first he couldn't feel anything but when his hand circled around a cold metal shaft he gasped out loud and quickly yanked it out of the drawer to look at it.

"Did you find it?" Adam questioned.

Kris pulled the 3 fingers out of himself to hold his new toy with both hands, eyeing it fascinated. It was a big long metal vibrator, at least ten inches long, and by how heavy it was he ruled that it had just been fitted with bran new batteries.

"Oh my god," Kris uttered.

"Do you like it?" Adam questioned.

"I've wanted one of these for a long time baby, yes, did you have this whole thing planned?" Kris questioned.

"It's been there for months, I've just been waiting for the right time to give it to you, now seemed perfect," Adam confessed.

"Thank you baby, I've wanted one for so long," Kris still stared at his new toy in awe.

"You said that already baby," Adam laughed, "So are you just going to keep thanking me or are you going to use it?"

"Mmm, use it," Kris replied hastily.

"Alright baby it's pretty powerful so just a warning don't start it at it's highest speed, work your way up to it," Adam told him.

"Okay okay okay," Kris replied impatiently.

Adam laughed. "Okay, turn it on, low."

Kris turned the base bringing the vibrator to life, it held a steady pulse and even on its lowest setting it was still pretty powerful. Adam could hear its motor over the phone.

"Now work it into yourself slowly," Adam directed continuing to pump his own cock.

Adam heard Kris gasp, he figured it must be in.

"Push it in farther baby," Adam instructed.

"Ah!" Kris panted. "Damn"

"How good does it feel?," Adam asked.

"Amazing," Kris panted, "so good."

"Describe to me what exactly you are doing," Adam said.

"Pushing it deeper into myself, ah damn, the vibrations are going right to my cock. This feels incredible baby thank you for this," Kris told him.

"You're welcome baby, but I wish that was my cock so tight inside of you," Adam began panting himself.

"Mmm me too baby, me too," Kris replied continuing to fuck himself with the vibrator.

"Whatever, you have your new toy, I have been replaced," Adam laughed.

"No baby, nothing can replace the feeling of a mans warm flesh," Kris moaned.

"Oh Kris," Adam whined.

"I'll slow down if you want me to, I'm already so close," Kris told him, his breath quickening.

"No baby its okay, I'm pretty close too," Adam replied. "Just picturing you using that vibrator on yourself, so fucking hot. I can't wait till I can watch you in the same room someday soon."

"Oh Adam," Kris moaned, "talk dirty to me."

"I bet your hole is so tight, I was I was there fucking you," Adam teased.

"Mmm yeah baby, tell me what to do," Kris pleaded.

"Twist it," Adam instructed.

Kris twisted the vibrator inside himself causing a loud moan to erupt from his mouth.

"Now you tell me what to do," Adam said.

"Pull it, for me," Kris bit his lip.

Adam started laughing. "Twist it? Pull it? It sounds like we're playing a game of Bop It."

Kris smiled, "you are so fucking cute."

"I try," Adam grinned.

"Baby I'm so close, this feels so good," Kris' voice started shaking and he was panting.

Sweat covered both men as they worked themselves.

"Are you stroking your cock too?" Adam asked.

"Yeah....all for you Adam," Kris said.

Adam began fucking his fist harder and faster, rolling his hips in a circle making his cock slide in and out of his own hand.

"I'm close too baby, you can come if you are ready, I'll get off by hearing you get off," Adam told his husband.

Not even ten seconds had passed when Kris was panting and whining Adam's name and short phrases like "oh yeah baby" and "feels so good."

Adam heard this and slammed his eyes shut and arched his back moaning and came onto his own chest, each spurt of his release named Kris.

Both husbands took their time gathering their breath before speaking again.

"I'm so sticky," Kris pouted.

"Oh baby I wish I was there, I would lick up all your come," Adam told him.

"Damn baby, you trying to get me hard again?" Kris laughed.

"Naw I'm too tired, you're on your own," Adam laughed which lead into a yawn.

Kris began coughing loudly into his elbow.

Adam pouted. "Aww my poor baby, i wish i was there to take care of you"

Kris sneezed and laughed. "You just did."

"You know what I mean baby," Adam sighed.

"I know," Kris replied. "That was fun, I should get sick more often," Kris joked.

"Don't say that," Adam said.

"I know," Kris smiled. "I'm so tired."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning," Adam said gloomily.

Kris pouted. "I wish we could cuddle."

"Me too baby, me too," Adam sighed.

"We will see if I feel better tomorrow," Kris said.

"Yeah, get well soon baby, I miss your dorky ass in our bed," Adam smiled.

Kris laughed. "I love you."

Adam's heart skipped a beat, just like every other time he heard Kris tell him he loved him. "I love you too baby, goodnight."

"Goodnight."


End file.
